


A Ménage

by Xela



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/F, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Pictures, Polyamory, Roleplay, Sexting, Teasing, Texting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five porny moments in a life lived together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ménage

Nick's always been comfortable with Juliette's past. It's pretty awesome to tell your partner you'd like to try something new and have her go into enthusiastic detail about how, exactly, that would work and what about this Sunday? (They've gotten distracted before; Nick's *nearly* positive Juliette's doing it on purpose.)

So when he maybe sort of totally started crushing on Monroe, and Juliette was absolutely 110% enthusiastically all about that after one look and a really good date, well. Nick finds himself in all sorts of brand new situations.

* * *

1\. Nick knows just how to twist his hips to make Juliette moan. He loves the sounds she makes, the high-pitched gasps when he hits her clit, the deeper sounds when he drags across her g-spot, the bitten-off consonants when she's getting close and _really_ into what he's doing.

And now he's getting it in surround sound. Every sound he gets from Juliette is mirrored by Monroe, but with a more desperate edge because Juliette gives blow jobs with an enthusiasm unrivaled by anyone else in Nick's life. And Monroe always looks a little shocked these days, like he can't quite believe what he's gotten himself into (and under, and on top of), like Juliette shouldn't be here, on her hands and knees, lips wrapped around Monroe's rather generous cock, red hair spilling over her shoulders while Nick fucks her from behind.

Monroe's eyes go red and he twines a lock of hair around his fingers. Nick reaches down and flicks Juliette's clit and twists his hips just _so_ and savors the twin groans from both of them, Monroe's coming just a heartbeat after Juliette's.

He wonders which one of them will come first, and sets about trying to find out.

* * *

2\. Nick's pulled the late shift Saturday and Sunday, his coworkers finally calling in all those favors he's been handing out like candy since this Grimm thing started. He's bored out of his mind, voluntarily filling out his paperwork to keep the boredom at bay, when his phone chirps. He unlocks the thing by rote, glances at the screen, and drops the phone.

He ducks down to retrieve it and looks at the picture under the cover of his desk and...yes. Yes, that is Juliette's back and her date bra, lacy and green, unhooked. Jesus.

He's just gone back to his paperwork when the phone chirps again. This time it's Monroe in the dark microfiber boxer briefs that Nick has been trying to steal since Juliette gifted them. Monroe's hard.

Nick swallows as the next text comes in. Juliette's hand teasing the top of the boxers, dipping beneath the waistband to pull them away from Monroe’s body. Then one of Monroe's head, pressed against Juliette's breast, and the follow up where he's caught the top of her matching lace panties between his teeth.

The next is a plain text message that just says, "See what you're missing? :( "

Nick's seriously considering ducking into the bathroom and calling them, taking the edge off because he's _hard as nails_ when the call comes in and he's caught what looks like a triple homicide.

Nick sighs and for maybe the first time in his life hates his job.

* * *

3\. "You got this," Juliette murmurs, lips brushing against his ear and Monroe whimpers, buries his face in the crook of Nick's neck and remembers how to breathe. Juliette's the only thing keeping him grounded because Nick is useless right now, eyes clenched shut, fingers digging into Monroe's shoulders and his heart racing like _he's_ the one getting fucked twice over and—

Monroe yelps as Juliette slides home, his body stretching and it burns in a way that makes his wolf sigh in contentment, just enough of an edge to satisfy it. He's got Nick underneath him and Juliette pressed flush against his back and both of them inside of him. His pack, and he takes a moment to let that sink in.

"Can I move?" Juliette asks, a little breathless. Monroe growls—why isn't she already?—and Juliette laughs. And then, bless her, she gets Nick to move and the two of them feel _amazing,_ working together, side by side. 

It’s perfect and all Monroe can do is whimper into Nick's skin and clutch at the sheets when Juliette slips her hand between them and starts touching him in time with their strokes.

* * *

4\. Nick's very good at this, he swears, he loves getting Juliette off with his mouth, feeling her come undone, and the way her thighs clamp around his head and her heels dig into his back when he gets her just right except fucking Monroe and his ridiculous blutbad-cock. (No, really, there's no way that thing isn't creature related.) 

Because when Monroe uses it like this, pressing relentlessly against Nick's prostate, filling him and scrambling his wits... He can't multitask like this, and Monroe knows it.

"Monroe," Juliette says warningly when all Nick can do is press his face against her thigh and try to catch his breath.

"Yeah, Juliette? Something—" Nick yelps when Monroe pulls his hips up and fucks into him, the new angle almost too much to bear "—the matter?" Juliette's fingers tighten in Nick's hair and she pulls his face where she wants and Nick tries really, really hard to stay on task but Monroe thrusts in and presses his fingers right against Nick's perineum and it melts Nick's brain a little.

"Mon _roe!_ "

"A bit busy here, _dear._ " Nick can hear the smirk, even in his muddled state.

"Well, _darling_ ," Juliette snarls back, "why don't you relax a little and let _someone else_ do some of the work?" His next thrust pushes Nick forward into Juliette’s hip.

"I'm a workaholic."

Nick's world shifts; Monroe's hips still as Juliette leans up to kisses him, expertly and completely. Nick uses the time to regroup, catch his breath a little, and then start feeling the awkwardness of his position, Monroe buried inside him, his face smushed against Juliette's stomach until she pulls away and settles back against the pillows, smiling at him in a way he can't help but return.

"Oh. Um. Yeah," Monroe says, breathless and dazed. "I'll just..."

"Be a good boy?" Juliette suggests sweetly, and it's a testament to her that Monroe doesn't even bristle, just clears his throat and agrees. She runs a hand through Nick's hair and then traces his bottom lip. "Make it fast, Nick, we don't want to tease Monroe too much. Not when he's being so very, very _good._ "

Monroe's breath catches and Nick tilts up to share a quick, dirty kiss with Juliette before getting down to business, Monroe's easy, rhythmic thrusts still distracting but manageable.

* * *

5\. "You know you really don't have to do this," Monroe says, eyeing them askance. Really, this is above and beyond the call of duty, especially for Juliette. Nick is, predictably, concerned that Monroe’s having second thoughts and/or uncomfortable. Juliette proves, again, that everything they say about red heads is true.

"I thought you were the big bad wolf, not a little scaredy cat," Juliette scoffs, arms folded over her chest in challenge. Monroe lets his wolf come out, just a little, pulls himself up and growls at her. Nick glances between them, a wide grin on his face and lust hitting him so hard Monroe could smell him from a mile away.

"Don't push your luck, lady," Monroe warns.

"What, like this?" she asks, eyes wide, and slips out of the great coat. Monroe's muscles tighten into perfect stillness, a hunter just caught sight of his prey. Juliette stands there in a red silk chemise, the color and her grin taunting him. Daring him. She drags her hands over her thighs, up her hips, rucks up the material so Monroe can see the laughably flimsy scrap of fabric that's passing as underwear. He slowly shifts his weight, preparing to leap, for the chase, when his senses catch another predator's scent. Something close and deadly and it makes his heart race faster, his teeth elongate.

He glances away for just a moment and that's when she moves, sprinting headlong into the forest. Monroe throws back his head and howls in triumph, the promise of the chase already rising in him, and he runs. He lets her race in front of him, content to stay close on her heels, driving her forward, reveling in the chase.

They dart around trees and over fallen branches, Monroe drawing ever closer. Losing himself in the chase. Vaguely he’s aware of something stalking them, stalking _him,_ but it’s all inconsequential next to the mating instinct.

He feels the tension build in him until it threatens to snap. Now, he knows, and he leaps, sending them both rolling on the ground. He holds her hands down, feels the flutter of her pulse, smells the blood racing just below her skin. He licks a broad stripe over her neck, over the jugular, sweat and arousal and just a hint of fear mixing together. He scrapes his teeth lightly over the skin; just enough to blood her, and her moan is just as sweet as her taste.

She thrashes below him, her hips arching unintentionally into his and he growls, low and threatening. She stills, breath caught in her chest, heart still hammering, but accepting. Submissive. He nudges at her chin and she arches her neck back and that’s it; he’s done.

His free hand makes short work of the lace and his pants and he’s inside of her, hot and wet and this time their hips meet in tandem. He can feel himself swelling, the need to breed rising up, and he hitches her legs high around his waist. He thrusts in as hard and as deep as he can, sending them skidding back along the leaves. And he swells. Fills her, then comes inside of her.

He’s lost in the sensation, in the way his every move makes her quiver, the slow roll of his hips drawing out a sharp, keening noise he’s never heard her make before when danger intrudes on his senses.

The cold sound of a gun being primed echoes in the quiet forest. He looks up into death's eyes. They're a pale green, bordering on grey. A Grimm, he knows. A Grimm here, while he’s tied to his mate and unable to move. Or rather, unable to _stop_ moving in one very specific way.

"Well, well," the Grimm says, smiling with too many teeth. He puts away his gun, clearly aware that there’s no danger here. Not to him. "Look what I found. Whatever will I do with the two of you?"

**Author's Note:**

> For a kink meme prompt requesting:
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Juliette on her hands and knees Nick taking her from behind while she gives Monroe a blow job.   
> 2\. Juliette and Monroe taking sexy pictures and sending them to Nick whilst he's trying to work. - maybe a look what your missing, you should come home, we miss you type thing. Nick struggling to focus at work with some very tight pants.   
> 3\. Maybe some double penetration...   
> 4\. Monroe taking Nick as he attempts to go down on Juliette - maybe he becomes a little distracted and Juliette and Monroe have a light bit of banter. 'At least let him finish the job then I can watch you two' maybe Juliette could say.   
> 5\. Juliette in sexy lingerie. In the woods. Nick and Monroe have a race the victor gets the spoils. (It never really matters who wins anyway because they all do in the end.)


End file.
